


Dịu dàng

by Leviathan1412



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan1412/pseuds/Leviathan1412
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	Dịu dàng

Màn đêm tăm tối, Peter chân trần chạy trong hoảng hốt, xung quanh cậu đều chỉ có một màu đen tuyền đặc kín. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy bản thân mình nhưng chỉ cần duỗi một gang tay về bất cứ phía nào cũng chỉ có một màu đen.

"Có ai không? Có ai khôngggg? Ai cũng được! Làm ơn! Ai đó..."

Tiếng hét vang vọng thấm mệt sau khi đã chạy một thời gian quá dài. Peter khụy gối chống hai tay quỳ xuống, hơi thở dồn dập, chiếc áo phông trắng thấm đẫm mồ hôi dính vào cơ thể cậu. Cố gắng giơ cánh tay phải lên bò về phía trước mặt, mồ hồi khiến cậu bị trượt, "phịch" một tiếng Peter ngã sõng soài ra mặt đất, thực ra cậu cũng không biết đây có phải mặt đất không nữa. Kiệt sức làm đôi mắt cậu mờ đi và tai thì nghe không rõ nữa. Có phải có tiếng bước chân không? Ai đó... làm ơn... Trước khi bóng tối hoàn toàn phủ kín tâm trí Peter, cậu nghe thấy một giọng nói khàn đục.

"Nhện..."

"...bé... nhỏ..."

...

Deadpool cuống cuồng hết cả lên, hai tay hắn mặc kệ sắt thép cứa đứt máu me be bét mà sục sạo trong đống bê tông đổ nát.

"ĐẦU TƠ!!! NHỆN BÉ NHỎ!!! NHỆN BÉ NHỎỎỎỎỎỎ!!!!!!"

Hắn gầm lên.

Con mẹ thằng cha Vulture kia, dám làm thế này với Nhện bé nhỏ, hắn muốn giết gã, muốn giết gã!!!

"Dis!!! Đầu tơ!!! Còn sống thì rên rỉ một tiếng coi!!! Dis dis dis!!!"

"RẦM!!!"

Deadpool lật tung một mảng bê tông lớn. Hắn nhìn thấy một mảng đỏ be bé bên dưới. Là găng tay của Đầu tơ!!!

"ĐẦU TƠ!!! CẬU BÊN DƯỚI ĐÚNG KHÔNG? DIS, ĐÁM BÊ TÔNG KHỐN KIẾP!!!"

Hắn vừa tiếp tục đào bới vừa gào ầm lên.

Rốt cuộc cũng bới được Spidey nhỏ bé bị đè ở bên dưới lên, cậu không bị bê tông đè lên vì có một chiếc tủ thép dày chắn bên trên, chỉ có một thanh thép sượt qua bên sườn cậu, cũng may không đâm vào, nhưng nó cũng cào mất một mảng da lớn và chỗ đó thì trông hơi toe toét một tẹo!

"Ha, vẫn sống, nhăn răng! Tôi biết Nhện bé nhỏ nào dễ chết thế mà!"

Deadpool kéo Spidey ra khỏi cái tủ thần kì đó, vác cậu lên lưng mình, lững thững rời khỏi đó. Vừa đi vừa huýt sáo.

...

Peter tỉnh lại trong một phòng bệnh. Ngồi bên cạnh giường cậu là Tony.

"Baba..."

Peter thì thào. Cậu vẫn chưa lấy lại được tí sức nào cả.

"Tỉnh rồi hả nhóc?"

Tony áo sơ mi xộc xệch, râu trên cằm lún phún.

"Con..."

"Con đã ngủ ba ngày rồi đấy nhóc."

"Cái g... ah!"

"Cẩn thận! Vết thương vẫn chưa lành đâu! Nằm yên đi..."

Tony nhíu mày nhắc nhở.

"RẦM!"

"Nhện bé nhỏ! Tỉnh rồi hả?"

Lời Tony bị ngắt bởi Deadpool đã ầm một cái xông vào phòng.

"Deadpool? Anh làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy?"

Peter giật mình khi thấy Deadpool, cậu hết liếc nhìn hắn, rồi lại liếc Tony.

Phản ứng của Peter làm Deadpool (giả vờ) đau hết cả lòng, hắn (giả vờ) suy sụp ngồi bệt xuống sàn nhà, đôi mắt (giả vờ) long lanh dán hai mảnh giấy trắng giả làm nước mắt.

"Nhện bé nhỏ đáng ghét quá à~"

Tony và Peter cùng lúc nổi da gà.

"Được rồi, đừng có khùng nữa!"

Lại thêm một người nữa vào phòng, giơ tay đập nhát bộp vào đầu cái đống to lù lù đang ngồi (giả vờ) ăn vạ dưới sàn nhà.

"Papa!"

Steve vươn tay xoa đầu Peter, có chút đau lòng nhìn vết băng bó trên người cậu.

"Con cần nghỉ ngơi, Nhện con, Tony đã rất lo lắng."

"Làm sao con, con nhớ là mình đang chiến đấu với Vulture và đống bê tông đổ xuống, con chỉ kịp chui vào bên dưới một cái tủ sắt hỏng và... xong, mọi thứ tối đen."

Peter thở dài.

"Là cậu ta đưa con về, cậu ta... bò lên tận nóc Avengers Tower (=_=|||), ta nghe tiếng gõ trên cửa kính mới quay ra, hai đứa lúc đó máu me be bét kinh khủng lắm, cậu ta vác con trên lưng, mấy ngón tay của cậu ta chỉ vừa mới mọc lại thôi đó, chắc hẳn cậu ta đã bới con ra khỏi đống đổ nát."

Tony chỉ vào Deadpool đang dựa tường ở đối diện nói. Rồi y quay về phía hắn.

"Cảm ơn cậu."

Deadpool nhún vai.

Peter nhìn chằm chằm vào Deadpool.

Steve và Tony nhìn nhau, Steve gật đầu, còn Tony thì thở dài. Y đứng dậy.

"Hai đứa có thể nói chuyện riêng với nhau, nhưng cấm động chân động tay!"

Tony híp mắt nhìn Deadpool cảnh cáo hắn.

Deadpool nhìn trời.

...

Deadpool lại gần chiếc giường bệnh, ngồi vào cái ghế trước đó Tony đã ngồi. Vắt một chân lên làm chỗ chống tay vào cằm. Miệng huýt sáo. Hắn nhìn Peter.

"W.. Wade. Cảm ơn..."

Peter lí nhí nói.

"Lần sau nhớ gọi cả tôi đi cùng nhé. Dù sao tôi cũng... khá là... lo lắng cho Nhện bé nhỏ của tôi chứ nhỉ?"

Deadpool giơ tay chạm vào mặt Peter.

"Tôi hôn cậu được chứ? Thật là, tại sao lần nào cũng bắt tôi phải hỏi trước chứ?"

Peter bật cười, cậu nhẹ nhàng gật đầu.

Deadpool cúi người, hai người nhẹ nhàng trao nhau một nụ hôn thuần túy.

"RẦM!"

"Ta đã nói là "không động tay động chân" cơ mà!"

Tony xông vào phòng trong bộ giáp Iron Man. Y giơ tay chỉ vào hai đứa - vẫn đang miệng kề miệng kìa.

"Ah, hai ông bố của cưng trước đó đã đánh tôi một trận rồi đó, tôi thật vô tội mà."

Deadpool thì thầm vào tai Peter trước khi nhảy bật ra gần cái cửa sổ - giơ hai ngón tay lên đầu gào lên "Adiós!" - rồi lao xuống.

Tony lao theo sau, Peter có thể thấy hai người bắn phá nhau phía xa ngoài cửa sổ kia.

Steve cũng đi vào ngay sau đó, anh khoanh tay nhìn Peter đầy trìu mến, rồi mỉm cười nhẹ giọng: "Con bị cấm túc, Nhện con, một tháng!"

Peter trùm chăn thở dài.


End file.
